


Constellation

by Sunevial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunevial/pseuds/Sunevial
Summary: Flint Harrow and Lilli Folkor. He is a half-orc fighter raised to be an entertainer, she is a gnomish wizard with endless curiosity. They are the best of friends, platonic soulmates who support each other in all endeavors.To set the scene: It is late at night, the fire has burned out, and the two friends are staring up into the sky.Flint Harrow belongs to CollectorOfMyst





	Constellation

They call it Femina Bellator  
Dozens of far off galaxies  
Collections of millions  
Of stars  
Each so far away that  
Their light comes to our eyes  
As a single point

_That’s incredible_  
_I never thought the stars_  
_As something that could be_  
_Broken down_

____

The astronomers say that  
Stars aren’t collections  
Of holy light  
Or the spirits of the dead  
But really balls of flammable gas  
Burning bright and hot  
Because of forces we don’t yet  
Understand  
But we might someday

_To think even the heavens_  
_Could be explained_  
_By something as simple_  
_As fire burning bright_

____

Constellations are made  
Because we like to find patterns  
Within the chaos  
To make sense of the world  
And why  
Even the heavens seem to move  
A way to navigate  
And tell the time  
This one appears in the summer  
From Kythorn 20th to  
Flamerule 30th

_I never noticed_  
_That it came so regularly_  
_Like the hands of a clock_  
_Or the rising of the sun_

____

Even the heavens shift  
Spinning slowly on their courses  
The elven records say  
That things have changed  
Over time  
North is different now  
Than it was ten thousand years ago  
Not even the skies are truly immortal

_Well, of course not_  
_She had to get up there_  
_At some point_

____

What do you mean?  
You speak of her  
Like a person

_I know her as the Warrior Woman_  
_Herald of Summer_  
_Bringer of warm winds_  
_And storms that crash and roar_  
_A harbinger of growth_  
_And perhaps destruction_

____

That’s right  
Her presence brings the first  
Of summer, the longest day  
Does she have a name?

_They say she gave it up_  
_When the world was younger_  
_And more dangerous_  
_She took a title_  
_In order to strike fear into_  
_The hearts of all that_  
_Stood before her blade_  
_Screaming with summer’s fury_

____

To give up your own name  
And still be remembered  
How terrifying  
How brave 

__

_Her enemies grew stronger_  
_The land wilted_  
_And so she sought the skies_  
_Claiming it her battleground_  
_Forevermore_  
_Fighting dragon, centaur, and god_  
_Any who stood to conquer_  
_The love of her life_  
_Her home_  
_Even if her name must die_

____

That’s a beautiful story  
I never thought the skies  
As something we could touch 

____

_Yours was just as beautiful_  
_I never thought the heavens_  
_Could be so easily explained_


End file.
